


🌺Prawn Queen Addison🌟 💎Energetic Wynter🌕

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Addison is kind-hearted, nice cheerleader who falls in love with a zombie known as Zed while meeting in the zombie safe room. She doesn't like getting bossed around by her cousin, Bucky. He eventually kicks her off the squad when she cheers for Zed in a public way and refuses to listen to him when he repeatedly tells her to stop.On the surface, Wynter seems like a mean, serious and ruthless werewolf. But actually, she is a big ball of heart, soul, and love. She cares a lot for her friends and pack mates. Because she cares so much, she can't really contain her emotions. She tends to get too energetic about things she loves. She is extremely proud to be a werewolf like many others in her pack.
Kudos: 2





	🌺Prawn Queen Addison🌟 💎Energetic Wynter🌕

Addison and Wynter were spending the day together going shopping and hanging out alot like best friends always do they got new outfits and are enjoying them on their dates they dance and sing to "One For All."

After they sing and dance they get ready to relax and watch their own movie, deleted scenes, sing-a-long and videos together eating popcorn and drinking soda.

Before the early morning Wynter taught Addison how to howl like the werewolves and was lucky to meet this young girl and teach her the way of the werewolves.


End file.
